The invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning guide rollers of a printing unit, in particular of a 9-cylinder satellite printing unit of a web-fed printing press.
Printing units of web-fed printing presses known from practice have several printing couples, wherein each printing couple features a transfer cylinder, a plate cylinder, an inking system as well as, if applicable, a dampening system. The plate cylinders are also designated as engraving cylinders and the transfer cylinders are also called blanket cylinders. In addition, these types of printing units feature impression cylinders, wherein an impression cylinder can cooperate with one or more transfer cylinders of different printing couples. The impression cylinders are also designated as satellite cylinders, which is why printing units with at least one impression cylinder are also called satellite printing units. In addition to satellite printing units that have impression cylinders, printing units that do not have any impression cylinders are known, wherein, in the case of printing units without impression cylinders, the transfer cylinders of two printing couples roll off one another.
A printing unit of a web-fed printing press that is embodied as a 9-cylinder satellite printing unit has four printing couples and consequently four plate cylinders as well as four transfer cylinders, wherein the transfer cylinders of all four printing couples roll off a common impression cylinder. A total of four print positions are embodied between the impression cylinder and the four transfer cylinders, whereby a to-be-printed printing substrate is conveyed through these print positions to be printed.
Thus, a to-be-printed printing substrate of a first print position of a 9-cylinder satellite printing unit is fed via a feed roller, and a printing substrate printed in such a satellite printing unit is discharged from the satellite printing unit starting from a fourth and thus final print position via a discharge roller. The printed printing substrate thus proceeds off the discharge roller with its print side that has just been printed in the printing unit, whereby there is a danger that printing ink will collect on the discharge roller that will impede transport of the printing substrate in the region of the discharge roller. Therefore, it is necessary to clean at least the discharge roller. Until now no cleaning devices for guide rollers of a printing unit have been known from practice, which permit effective cleaning of the guider rollers, in particular the discharge roller.
Starting herefrom, the present invention is based on the objective of creating a novel satellite cleaning device for guide rollers of a printing unit of a web-fed printing press. The cleaning device according to the invention has a cleaning body fastened to an actuating grip, which body can be inserted between guide rollers of a printing unit, wherein a cleaning cloth that can be wetted with cleaning fluid can be fastened to the cleaning body, and wherein the cleaning body features cleaning surfaces on opposing sides that are adapted to the contour of the guide rollers. Effective cleaning of the guide rollers, particularly the discharge roller, of a printing unit is possible with the inventive cleaning device.
The actuating grip preferably engages on an upper section of the cleaning body, whereby the cleaning surfaces are embodied on a lower section of the cleaning body, and whereby a clamping device is allocated to the upper section of the cleaning body, in order to clamp the cleaning cloth on the cleaning body.
Preferred developments of the invention are yielded from the following description. Without being limited hereto, one exemplary embodiment of the invention is explained in greater detail on the basis of the drawings.